Bumbleby Drabbles
by RyuravenFox
Summary: My bumbleby drabbles. Chapter 1: When she returns from buying a book, Blake finds a kitten stuck in a tree. She didn't plan to get stuck with the kitten. She didn't plan for Yang to find her.
1. Blake in a tree

Blake was slowly walking over the path, her nose buried in a newly purchased book. In her defense, the book had some kind of magical power over it, making it impossible to hold it without reading. Okay, she was simply too excited to start reading her new book to wait until she returned to her dorm room. She walked slowly, but without bumping into anyone. She only looked up from the book when she heard a quiet, distressed meowing. Her ears shifted underneath her bow, trying to locate the source of the sound.

A kitten was perched on a branch of a tree several yards away, meowing occasionally. Blake marked her page and walked up to the tree. The kitten was indeed stuck. With her book in one hand, she climbed the tree, scooping the kitten up in her free arm. She was about to jump down, but hesitated when she saw how high up she was. Not to mention the smaller branches that would undoubtedly snap under her weight. Coming up with one arm was fine, but climbing down with only her legs…

Xxx

Yang checked her watch. Blake was late. It would soon be dinnertime, and she didn't want her partner to miss out on a meal. "Ruby, I'm gonna look for Blake." She said as she hopped down from her bed.

"Okay. But try to be back in time for dinner."

"Why do you think I'm gonna look for her?" Yang chuckled and left the room. She wasn't particularly worried. It wouldn't be the first time that Blake forgot she was in a bookstore and ended up reading there until the store closed. As she walked over a path flanked by trees, Yang noticed something unusual. Blake was sitting in a tree. Reading. It wasn't where she would have expected to find her, but Blake had done stranger things before. "Hey, Blake." The faunus glanced at her, then marked her page. "It's almost time for dinner." Blake didn't answer, nor move. "Um… are you coming down?"

"… I can't." her voice was so quiet, Yang almost missed it.

"What?" A grin spread over the blonde's face. "Is my little kitten stuck in a tree?"

Blake's cheeks colored pink, and she pulled up her legs. "As a matter of fact, I am." Yang burst out in laughter. "Yang! This isn't funny!"

"Sorry." Yang said as her laughter died down, a smile still lingering on her face as she asked, "How did you even get stuck?"

Blake sighed and lifted the kitten from her lap so Yang could see it. "I saw this little one stuck in the tree, so I climbed up to help him out. But between him and my book both my hands are full."

Yang snickered, earning her a glare from Blake. "Alright, give me the cat." Yang moved so she stood directly below the branch, and stretched out her arms. Blake carefully lowered the kitten into her hands, then she tucked the book under her arm and began to climb down. Meanwhile Yang had set the kitten on the ground, to which he trotted away. She watched him go with a smile, until she heard a snap above her. Blake squeaked and fell through the branches , right into Yang's arms.

"Don't say a word." Blake said upon seeing Yang's smirk.

Yang's eyes twinkled playfully as she contemplated whether or not to make a joke. "So," she started, receiving a glare from Blake, "If I carry you to the dining hall like this, are you going to read?"

"… Yes." Blake answered. Yang shifted her arms a little, ensuring Blake wouldn't fall from her grasp, and started walking. "Wait. You're serious?"

"Of course I am." Yang smiled at her. "I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to hold you in my arms."

"Put me down."

"Oh, come on."

"Put me down, I can walk myself." Blake shifted, trying to wriggle out of the hold.

"Don't struggle! I'll end up dropping you!"

"Then just put me down!"

"No. Who knows when I'll next get the chance to carry you bride-style."

"At our wedding, when I am a bride?" Yang froze, a deep blush spreading over her cheeks. Blake used the opportunity to slip out of her arms.

"… Our wedding?" Yang stammered. "Are you proposing to me?"

"Some other time, maybe." Blake leaned in to place a soft kiss on Yang's pink cheek. "Come on, we can't allow dinner to get cold."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you liked it! Leave a review, and much love to you all!


	2. Not a dog person

So I decided to make this a drabble dump for bumbleby instead of a single drabble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Not A Dog Person**

Blake jumped when she heard a bark, and ran off. Yang sighed as she watched Zwei approach her. "Do you have to follow us around? You're ruining all my Blake-time." Zwei barked, then ran further through the corridor, turned the corner, and caused Blake to squeak. Sighing, Yang opened her scroll to call her sister. "Ruby, can you help me out for a second?"

It didn't take long for Ruby to find Yang, and together they made their way to their dorm room, where Zwei was padding his paws at the door. "Come on, Zwei. Let's go play outside." Ruby said, picking up the dog.

Yang tried opening the door, but something held it shut. "Blake, open up!"

"No." came the reply.

"Ruby took Zwei outside, they won't be back for a while." A moment passed, in which scraping sounds could be heard. Had Blake moved a desk in front of the door?

The door opened just far enough for one amber eye to peek through. "He's gone?"

Yang nodded. "Can I come in?" Once Blake was sure Zwei wasn't lurking anywhere near, she opened the door for her girlfriend. "I can get that you don't like dogs, but aren't you overreacting a little?" Yang asked, pointing at the desk that had clearly moved from its original place.

"Have you not noticed the way he follows me around? All I want is to spend some time without that dog following me around." Blake sighed, sitting down on her bed.

"Well, he's out now. And it's only three more days, then he'll be back with dad."

Blake sighed again. "Three days is long."

Yang sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "It's not that bad. And maybe he'll still grow on you."

"That's easy for you to say, he's your dog. You like him."

"Yes, I like Zwei, but he's Ruby's dog. To be honest, I'm more of a cat person." Blake hummed. Yang smirked and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "This is the part where you say 'meow'."

Blake blushed and leaned slightly away. "Yang, I'm not a cat."

"Then what is this?" Yang reached up, slipping a finger under Blake's bow to stroke her ear.

"So I'm part cat. I'm still mostly human." She pulled Yang's hand away from her head.

"Come on, Blake." Yang teased, "Won't you let me pet your pu- mfff!"

Blake pressed a pillow to Yang's face, feeling her cheeks burn with what Yang had almost said. "If you value your life, you _will not_ finish that sentence."

Yang pushed the pillow away and chuckled, "Relax, I'm just kidding." She smiled and tapped Blake's nose. "Looks like it's about time for you to drop the grumpy cat act."

"Stop calling me a cat!"

"Then what should I call you?"

"My name. Blake."

"Do you know what I do with Blake?"

"Um, no?" The sudden switch from playful to serious made her confused.

Yang cupped Blake's cheek, staring deep into her eyes. "I love her." She slowly closed her eyes, leaning in to softly kiss her girlfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked it, leave a review, and much love to you all!


	3. Meow

Soulmate AU.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Meow**

Everyone was born with a soul mark. A word or sentence that would one day be the first thing someone's soulmate said to them. Blake's soul mark was a single word on her wrist. Meow. As a cat faunus, she was sure it was meant as an insult. It wouldn't be the first time a faunus had a soulmate who didn't think highly of faunus. So she hid her mark. She tied ribbons over both of her forearms and no one ever asked why. She covered her ears with a bow, decreasing the chances of when someone would mock her existence. She didn't need a soulmate, she was fine on her own. In fact, she rarely ever thought of it. Even when getting dressed in the morning, it never crossed her mind as she donned her ribbons.

Blake had been traveling by herself for a while now, looking for a place she could start a new life. A small town with a store that sought an employee was all she needed. So when she passed a sign for a town with not even a thousand residents, her spirits lifted. Perhaps there would be a place here for her. And if she was lucky, she might even get along with the people here.

What she didn't expect however, as she walked further towards the town, was to find a blonde girl lying in the grass. She laid on her stomach, making cooing noises at a cat. The cat simply licked its front paw, ignoring her. The girl pushed herself up a little, moving a bit closer to the cat, and started meowing. She earned exactly two seconds of the cat's attention, then it went back to grooming.

Blake wasn't sure what to think of the situation. Part of her wanted to stay and watch, and another part wanted to continue her way into town. And thus she began walking again, slowly, while still watching the girl and the cat. Suddenly the cat jerked its head in her direction, and the girl stopped mid-meow to roll onto her back. A heartbeat passed in which nothing happened, and it was clear to the blonde that Blake had been watching for a while.

"Meow?" the blonde said, breaking their silent staring.

Blake blinked. "What?" they kept looking at each other, both unsure of how to proceed. The cat got to its feet, meowed, and curiously stepped closer to Blake. It was then that she remembered _'meow'_ was what her soul mark said. And she had replied with _'what'_. "Um…" Blake started, unsure of how to go about this. "Is your soul mark by any chance the word what?"

"Yeah, how do you- oh." Blake smiled. She had been wrong. _'meow'_ was not meant as a mock to what she was. The blonde girl got to her feet and held out her hand. "I'm Yang."

"Blake. Nice to meet you." She shook her hand.

"So… Blake. What brings you to the town of Patch?"

"I was hoping to find a job in a small town. You wouldn't happen to know anyone in need of an extra hand?"

"I can show you around." Yang smiled. "And if you want, I can treat you to dinner after."

"You may be my soulmate, but that doesn't mean I'm going to make things easy on you." Until two minutes ago, she had never considered even talking much to her soulmate. She probably wouldn't miss her if they left it like this.

"That's okay, I think I'm up for the challenge." Yang winked. "But I doubt you'd want to skip out on free dinner."

"Only of you promise you won't meow at me."

"Cool. Now come on, I think Velvet was looking for someone to help her out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked it! Leave a review, and as always, much love to you all!


	4. Tuna

**Tuna**

Yang stared at the can of tuna in her hand. She had found a recipe for tuna crockets several weeks earlier, and she had wanted to surprise Blake with it. But so far each and every can of tuna had disappeared before she could use it. So now her only option was to hide the can in a place where Blake wouldn't think of looking. But first, she had to be sure that the can smelled differently. Sure it probably didn't smell like tuna, but knowing Blake, she might just recognize the smell of the can. Curse faunus their enhanced senses.

Her deodorant was not an option, neither was her perfume. Even if it was just a can, those things shouldn't get mixed with food. And thus Yang settled on wrapping it in a shirt she had meant to throw in the laundry. If anything, it would smell like her, which was not a strange thing considering this was their apartment.

Now all that was left was to find a place to hide it. Not with the rest of the food, that was how she'd lost her previous cans. Behind the books wasn't an option either. Not her bag either, since she would take it with her as she went to the gym for her daily workout. Under her pillow? No, Blake might find it on accident. Under the mattress. Yes, that should work. Yang nodded to herself, pleased that she had found a decent place. After making sure the can was safely hidden, and the pillow prevented the bulge from easily being found, Yang picked up her keys and bag. Both Blake and the can would be here when she came back from her workout. She sent a text to Blake, letting her know she'd cook today, and headed out the door.

Xxx

When Yang returned home, she dumped her bag in the bedroom, and found Blake reading on the bed. Right on top of the spot where she had hidden the tuna. "Hey." Blake greeted her, briefly looking up from her book.

Yang walked over to her, leaning in to give her a kiss. "Hey beautiful."

"What are we having for dinner?" Blake asked, smiling softly.

"You're sitting on it."

"I'm what?" Yang smiled. Blake's confusion meant she hadn't found the tuna.

"Move over." Giving her a curious look, Blake scooted over to the other side of the bed. "Thanks." Yang lifted the mattress and retrieved the clothed can.

"Is that your shirt?" Blake asked.

"Yep." Yang straightened and smiled, then turned to leave the room.

"Should I be concerned that you're planning to cook your shirt for dinner?"

"Nope." Yang left the room, and tossed her shirt in the laundry basket before entering the kitchen. She got to work, cooking potatoes. They had to be mashed, then mixed with the tuna, before shaping them into balls and baked in a pan. Only seconds after she opened the can of tuna, she heard footsteps close in on her.

"Is that tuna?"

"Yeah, but don't eat it, or you'll ruin my recipe."

"I couldn't find any when I looked in the cabinet earlier though. Did you pick it up after your workout?"

"Nope."

"Then how? Wait. Did you hide that can under the bed?"

"You have to admit, Blake." Yang turned to her, "You make it really hard for me to surprise you."

"Sorry. I'll go back to reading so you can cook in peace." Blake left, and Yang focused on the food again. She doubted Blake would eat much of the vegetables, but still made a lot to ensure she'd still have enough for herself. Blake's "back to reading" didn't last long. As soon as the mix of tuna and potato started baking, the faunus was in the kitchen again.

"Patience, kitten. Just a few more minutes." Yang said, stealing a kiss from her girlfriend. Blake ripped her gaze from the pan to Yang, looking at her with such intensity it made the blonde blush. "Just don't eat too much," Yang smiled. "We don't want you passing out on dessert because you're too full" She winked.

"We're having a dessert? Something better than tuna? Or do you want to keep that a secret too?"

Yang simply smiled and leaned down so she could whisper in Blake's ear. "Me." As she retreated to tend to the food again, Yang was sure Blake's mind was nowhere near fish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My brother wants to eat this on his birthday, next week. Thanks to that I remembered I still needed to finish this.

I hope you enjoyed it, leave a review. Much love to you all!


	5. Night in the Forest

There were many missions of team rwby that didn't make screentime, this is one of them. (nothing official tho)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Night in the Forest**

It was a small mission, located in the woods just below Beacon. After clearing the area of grimm, team rwby set up camp. They weren't in any danger, just like during their first day, they were being supervised by the teachers. An airship waited in a field not too far from them, ready to take them back to the school if needed. The purpose of this mission? To prepare the huntresses in training for their life after school.

"I can't believe they're making us sleep in the middle of grimm festered woods!" Weiss complained.

"We cleared the area, we're fine." Ruby reassured her.

"But what if more come this way? And why couldn't we bring along a tent? I don't want to wake up with bugs crawling over me!"

"If grimm come over, it's probably because of the negative emotions you're emitting." Blake added.

"We've only been training for a month! This is too much discomfort for someone of my status."

"Why don't you tell that to the grimm, I'm sure they will understand and go back home."

"This isn't funny, Blake!"

"Come on Weiss, cheer up!" Yang said, placing her bedroll near the fire she just started. "We get a taste of what it feels like to be real huntresses, it's a warm night and no cloud in the sky! If you can't sleep you can watch the stars. And without a tent nothing can sneak up on you." She chuckled, "Shame, it would've been fun getting a fright out of you."

"Ugh! You are unbelievable." Weiss crossed her arms and turned her head away from the group.

"All right, that's enough teasing Weiss. Let's make dinner and go to bed." Ruby intervened, placing a can in the fire. "I can't wait to eat this!" and to emphasize her words, her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Shouldn't you open the can first?" Blake asked.

"Right." Ruby stood up and transformed Cresent Rose to its full form. The tip of the scythe sliced through the top of the can, and Ruby twisted it to make a hole.

"You're using your scythe… to open a can. Of course. Why not." Blake muttered.

And so the team had dinner, going to bed a bit later. Ruby took the first watch, and after her was Blake. Soon the faunus got tired of walking around camp, and laid down on top of her bedroll. Even though she had the advantage of her night vision, the trees blocked most of the view, so she was more likely to hear something coming first.

But other than the normal sounds of a forest at night and the breathing of her sleeping teammates, there was no sound. So she laid there, staring up at the starry night sky. An occasional cool breeze ghosted over her skin, the small fire still generating enough heat to keep her warm. It was a calm and peaceful night, just the way Blake liked it.

Or at least it was, until Yang moved...

Blake froze when she felt an arm wrap around her. Yang had rolled over in her sleep, and was practically lying on top of her now. Blake slowly moved her hands, trying to push Yang back onto her own bedroll without waking her up. Her plan failed when Yang slowly opened her eyes, her gaze telling Blake she was still more asleep than awake.

Yangs face moved closer, their lips met, and Yangs eyes fell shut again. Her lips were warm and soft, resting gently on Blake's. The kiss lasted but a moment, and as soon as Yang retreated Blake wished she didn't. But Yang was barely awake. She nuzzled her head in the crook of Blake's neck, and fell asleep.

Blake laid there, unmoving. Her eyes were still wide in shock, and her heart pounding in her ears. Did that really happen? Or had she fallen asleep? Would Yang even remember what she did the next morning? All these questions tortured Blake's mind for several hours, until she finally snuck out from under Yang and woke Weiss up for the third watch.

Because there was no way in hell she could wake Yang up after what happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading! Leave a review, and as always, much love to you all!


End file.
